dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardian of Gairsay Island
The residents of Slytherin Manor were seated at the dining room table enjoying their evening meal and discussing the rather interesting meeting they had finished just a few hours before. “I still don’t understand why he wanted to make Luna a bunny rabbit!” Ginny exclaimed in frustration, “I mean I know it’s her animagus form but it’s supposed to be a family portrait! What would people think if they saw that?!” “They would say how cute I am of course” Luna responded in her usual dreamy tone, though a hint of humor could be heard. “She’s not wrong” Alex commented not even bothering to hide her smirk. Hermione sniffed, “I agree with Ginny, it is a family portrait and all of us should be represented as human.” Daphne raised one delicate eyebrow before stating, “it is a magical portrait, perhaps she can switch between human and animal?” Harry was eating calmly, greatly enjoying the banter between his family and the relaxed atmosphere. “You know-” CRACK Harry was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Plato, appearing right next to him, a somewhat anxious expression on his face. “Forgive me for interrupting master, I know you don’t like to be disturbed during meal times” he told Harry. “That’s fine Plato” Harry waved away his concerns, “what did you need?” The young house elf calmed slightly before saying, “there are several men in black robes and white masks approaching the island on broomstick.” “A full frontal assault?” Daphne snorted derisively, “Voldemort must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel for followers.” Harry chuckled, “too true, still we shouldn’t have to worry, anyone that stupid can’t possibly have the skills necessary to breach the wards.” “My Lord if I may?” Luna asked, her face partially losing its dreamy expression. “What is it Luna?” Harry responded, curious. “Could you let them through the wards? I have something new I would like to try.” Harry, now far more curious, agreed with a nod of his head. Luna’s resulting smile was more than a bit unsettling. Harry and the girls were standing outside waiting for the approaching nuisances. “Now Luna there are quite a few of them so if you run into trouble the rest of us will be standing by to help,” Harry informed the confident looking young witch. “Thank you Harry, but I’m pretty sure I can take them they don’t seem all that strong, or smart,” Luna replied, unsettling smile still in place. The others shared a look and waited patiently for it to begin. Soon enough the Death Eaters touched down on the island, it would have been far better for them to just attack from the air, and before the could do anything Luna called out, “I am the Guardian of Gairsay Island, leave now and you won’t come to any harm!” Then shifted into her animagus form, a pure white and extremely fluffy bunny. The Death Eaters just started laughing, after all what could a rabbit do? Their laughter quickly turned into screams when Luna launched herself at them. “Wow I didn’t realize Luna was that fast in that form.” Indistinct screaming “Yeah you’d be surprised just how fast a rabbit can move.” Get it off! Get it off! “I’m loving this it’s just so brutal.” My Leg! Ahhhh! NO! Why is it breathing fire! “Huh so Luna figured out wandless casting when in animagus form, I’d say I’m surprised but this is Luna.” It burns! Why has Merlin forsaken us?! “That is a lot of body parts.” Silence What was once a group of low life cutthroats had been reduced to a pile or gore, the once pristine lawn had been turned into a nightmare of body parts, blood, and scorch marks. Luna, fur once as white as snow, had been dyed red with blood. Luna shifted back into her human form bits of... things still covering her. Hermione shouted over, “wasn’t that a bit much? You dismembered those people!” Luna smiled and responded with, “why yes I tore off quite a few penises! Thank you for noticing!” “No! I didn’t say dis-member I said dis-!” Hermione paused, “you know what never mind.” “You might want to come look at some of them. I left a few alive so they could tell the story,” Luna called back to Hermione. Hermione rushed over muttering spells under her breath while rest of the girls shared a look and Harry held the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to go call the aurors, would the rest of you help clean some of this up?” Harry said as he started walking away. He paused and turned back, “Luna! You might want to consider taking a bath you got a little something... everywhere,” he gestured vaguely, then continued on his way. Ginny looked at what was left of the group and smiled, “suddenly I’m ok with Portrait Luna being a bunny!” Site Navigation Category:Omake